We're Simply Phenomenons
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Back in their Coates Academy days, they were best friends, so sure that nothing could seperate them. This is the story of Caine, Drake, and Diana before they became who they are today.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know. I know. It's been far too long.**

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine, it all belongs to the lovely and evil Michael Grant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_We used to be the best of friends. _Thicker than thieves_,the teachers used to say, before they just started calling us crazy. We used to only care about making the other two smile, making them laugh, solidifying our friendship even further with little pranks and inside jokes and shared glances. Betrayal used to never be an option, and hurting one of our three-person clique used to be out of the question, punishable by death._

_Sure, we could find joy and fun in hurting someone, but one of our own? _Never.

_We knew each other better than anyone else; far better than our other peers did, better than our teachers did, and even better than our families did. I could read either of their emotions with one glance, and they used to be able to see through my facade as well._

_It seems like so long ago that I let my guard down like I used to with them. _

_It seems like so long ago that there were people in this world who I could trust. People who I didn't have to resort to lies and deception with. Who valued friendship over power and violence. Am I ridiculously sappy or what?_

_My life used to be like that once. Hard to believe, isn't it? The cold-hearted witch once had friends. Who'd be friends with her, right?_

_Well, Caine and Drake were hardly angels either, even back in our innocent schoolkid days roaming around Coates Academy, the world at our fingertips. But now... Now it's just a memory, and I'm probably the only one who remembers it. A sad, pregnant, alone fifteen-year-old, looking back on better days. _

_One of us turned into a raging psychopath, bent on murder. The other became a self-proclaimed king of a failing kingdom._

_I'm probably the only one who remembers us how we were._

_We weren't always how we are now._

_Please believe me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one should be up soon. Read and review, as always!<strong>

**-HL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't really have much to say-**

**Disclaimer: Other than I don't own it. Any of it. Besides, like, things you don't recognize.**

**Note: I have no idea when the three of them were sent to Coates. If anyone knows, I'd appreciate it! For now I'm just going to be making stuff up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_The first thing I remember about my experience at Coates was the intimidation. I wasn't used to it, and it took me by surprise. Because as soon as I got out of the car and the well-dressed attendant took off with my luggage, I was alone. My mother's chauffeur certainly wasn't going to hang around to see me off, and neither of my parents had come to say goodbye to their horrific witch of a daughter. _

_I remember gazing up at the turrets and towers, all made out of stone, looking like they'd come straight out of some medieval storybook. The grass underneath my feet was meticulously cut, the bushes scattered around were groomed to perfection. This was Coates Academy, my new school, my new home. I smoothed down my uniform; perfect, from my headband, keeping my dark hair out of my eyes, to my shiny black shoes. I was intimidated, but no one would ever guess._

_And then the gigantic wooden doors -they'd be more at home in a church than a school- creaked open and kids came flooding out._

XxXxX_  
><em>

Diana crossed her arms, the picture of disinterest. In reality, her twelve-year-old heart had started to beat a tiny bit faster. These kids were going to be her classmates, her roommates, her peers, and hopefully, her lackeys. She had to play them right, from the beginning. She had to establish that she wasn't going to be pushed around, but she wanted to be friends.

Was that the right word? Friends? Diana gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head.

_Friends first. Lackeys and admirers later._

The first kid came marching up to her. He had an air about him that Diana didn't particularly like, and she resisted giving him a once-over. "Who are _you_?" he ordered.

_Okay, maybe not friends with this one in particular._

"If you want to get to know me, I suggest you start by not ordering me around," Diana replied in a low whisper, quiet enough that none of the other kids could hear. "I don't want any trouble on my first day of school, but if you want to give me some, I can give it right back."

"Who do you think you are?" he hissed into her ear. Now there were more kids around, and she knew he didn't want to risk being embarrassed.

"Diana Ladris," she said loudly, grabbing his hand and maneuvering it into an arm-pumping handshake where all of the other kids could see it. "And you?"

He glanced down, astounded at the handshake, and stuttered "Logan-"

"Forrester!"

The new voice, loud and commanding, came from right behind Logan Forrester. He immediately dropped Diana's hand and spun around to face whoever had said his name. Peering around Logan, she attempted to get a glimpse of this new force.

He was tall, but he looked to be about her age, maybe a little older. His dark hair was arranged meticulously to seem effortless, a look he pulled off quite well, and his dark brown eyes flashed as he stared Logan down. The older boy quailed almost immediately, stepping aside and leaving Diana with no cover.

"Hello, newcomer." The boy's half-smile wasn't forced, Diana noted. He was at least semi-interested in her. "I believe you said your name was Diana?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. His words were polished and clean, like he had rehearsed them beforehand, and that was almost unbelievable, coming from a twelve-year-old. Making sure to keep her voice neutral, she nodded. "Yes."

The boy's smile widened, and he turned to the slowly dwindling crowd. "You can all leave now. One new student isn't anything to gape over."

And, to Diana's surprise, they listened. Logan Forrester was the only one to look back, and even that was just a brief glance.

One boy stayed, however. He kept his distance, about three or four feet behind Caine, and his arms were crossed. A hardened scowl was visible, even from where Diana was standing. He looked like he wanted a fight- not the kind of kid Diana would have even given a second glance to at her old school. She gave her head a tiny shake.

_Stay on track. Friends, not enemies._

"Why'd all of those kids listen to you?" she said, keeping her voice cool, crossing her arms. The dark haired boy smirked.

"They know better than to mess with me."

"What did you do?" Diana asked, not playacting for once. She was genuinely curious.

"Nothing, yet. I got here barely a week ago. These kids just know power when they see it, I guess." His shoulders relaxed slightly and so did his smirk. Diana uncrossed her arms as she realized that he was letting his guard down, ever so slightly. The polished speech was disappearing, and so was the haughty attitude.

"Well, Mr. Power, I told you my name. You never told me yours." She offered a small smile.

"Caine." He smiled too, showing white teeth. "Caine Soren."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Thank you for reading! The review button's right there, waiting for you :)**

**-HL**


End file.
